Fusion Dance
Fusion Dance (フュージョン, Fuyūjon) is a technique that is introduced by Goku during the Fusion Saga, having learned the technique from Metamorans in Other World. His son, Goten, fuses with Trunks in order to create Gotenks. The purpose of the Fusion Dance is to temporarily merge two bodies into a single, superior entity. Overview To correctly perform the Fusion Dance, the fusees must create a perfectly symmetrical image of one another. The Fusion Dance is a short series of poses that are performed by two characters of equal power levels and roughly equal size. In the series, the result of a correctly performed Fusion Dance is a superior being whose power is multiplied severalfold over that of the individual fusees. If one character performs the dance wrong, then it will result in an obese or a skinny character who is much weaker than either fusee individually. If the timing of the poses is off, it results in a sickly-looking fusion who is also much weaker than each fusee individually. Regardless, the fused character possess mixed physical traits of their original counterparts. If they synchronize their dance correctly, it results with a very powerful being. Additionally, all end products of the Fusion Dance seem to acquire the same attire: white pants, a sash, and a vest with yellow or orange padding around the shoulders and neck. Only one character in the manga has been seen as a result of the Fusion Dance; his name is Gotenks, being a fusion of the characters Goten and Trunks. Even though there was only one in the original series, one other fused characters appear in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, in Dragon Ball GT and in a What-If saga of the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Gogeta is born from Goku and Vegeta, however he was first given the name Veku upon being incorrectly fused. The second time, he is correctly made and given the name Gogeta. Gogeta appears as a Super Saiyan 4 in Dragon Ball GT, and is the most powerful character in the Dragon Ball universe. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Tiencha is born from Tien Shinhan and Yamcha. The total fusion time lasts about 30 minutes, depending on the amount of ki that is used. After that, it takes the character's bodies another hour before they are able to fuse again. The fusion can also end if the two fusees' power levels fall out of sync after the fusion is completed. And in Wrath of the Dragon, it is revealed that if the fused characters sustain enough damage while under fusion, the fusion will end. Technique The dance itself is explained by Goku in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn as combining elements of both traditional fighting poses and water ballet. The performers must visualize two rivers flowing towards each other that get closer as they approach each other, then converge at two single points; the points collapse under the pressure and the two rivers flow into each other, becoming one. The movements — right down to the fusees' breathing — must be perfectly synchronized and symmetrical, or the fusion will fail. The fusees must also equalize their power levels. Characters Created Via Fusion Dance *Gotenks *Gogeta *Tiencha *Prilin Trivia *In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, the Fusion Dance will last for 5 minutes, rather than 30. The timer will not go down on the overview map. *In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, due to a glitch in the programming, if a player engages the Fusion Dance in the game, occasionally, the NPC fusee will stand still with their arms out stretched in a cross fashion (known by gaming and 3D modeler veterans as the T-Stance or Blind stance). However this doesn't affect the fusion. *The 10th and final move in the Dragon Dance from Avatar: The Last Airbender is very similar to the the final move of the Fusion Dance. The differences are that their hands are in fists and their hands don't touch. *In the 5th episode of the anime BAKUMAN, the two main characters, Moritaka Mashiro and Akito Takagi, preform the Fusion Dance after Akito asks Moritaka if he has ever imitated a Dragon Ball character in his childhood. Category:Techniques Category:Fusion Category:Supportive Techniques Category:Team attacks